


Protecting You From the Past

by stormqueen93



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Hurt/Comfort, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormqueen93/pseuds/stormqueen93
Summary: You and Asra are out shopping when you are confronted with a shadow of your forgotten past.Trigger Warning: Mentions of past domestic violence
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 46





	Protecting You From the Past

You and Asra were walking through the Marketplace one Saturday, enjoying the sunshine and the lively activity that flows through the Vesuvian Market. Musicians, performers, artists were all there showcasing their works, along with the usual wonderful sights and smells of the vendors.

After getting some basic supplies for the shop the two of you split split up so Asra could grab something they needed on their upcoming journey, while you went to go admire the silks and perfumes of your favorite shop.

While you were browsing a man approached you from behind.

“Hello” he says smiling broadly. You can feel him raking his eyes all over you.

“ Hello” you say curtly, hoping he would take the hint you weren’t interested.

You continue browsing through the fabrics, still conscious of the nearness of the stranger. You can tell he is still watching you. Leering actually.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he speaks to you again.

“That’s all you have to say to me? Just hello, after all this time?”

“I’m sorry do I know you?” You ask, confused and anxious.

He starts to get upset. “Look I know things didn’t end for us on the best terms. But there’s no need to treat me as if I don’t exist.”

“I don’t even know you!” You say, frantically searching for Asra with your eyes.

“Oh Come on MC,” The man says reaching out to you

You step back in shock. How did he know your name?

“Look I’m sorry maybe we did know each other, but I really don’t remember you. I had an accident and I’ve lost my memory of the last 3 years.”

“There’s no need to lie,“ he says taking hold of your arm. "Please MC, I’ve missed you. Missed us.”

You’re freaking out, because you have no Idea who this man is, and you’re caught in his grasp. No matter what you say he won’t believe you. 

“Asra!” You call out nervously from the stall. You hope he hadn’t gone too far.

“You must remember,” he purrs, smoothly pulling you closer. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all those good times we had together MC, that first summer I came to Vesuvia… how we used to kiss under the moonlight in the fountain square.” He whispered in your ear as he took you in your arms.

“Let go! Let go! Please!” You say twisting away, but he holds fast.

“Enough MC! You’re making a scene. I know you haven’t forgotten me, I know you still miss this…” He kisses you, hard and passionate. It takes a moment for you to come to your senses and squirm away.

“What’s going on here!” Asra calls from the stall entrance, glowering at the man.

You run to Asra.

“Asra! I-” you’re flushed red with embarrassment and confusion. “He says I know him. I tried to tell him I didn’t but”

“It’s okay” Asra says, coming up to embrace you trying to calm you.

“You’re seeing that card peddling orphan now? Is that why you’re pretending not to know me?” The man snapped.

“She isn’t pretending. She doesn’t know you. But I do. I also know why she left you,” Asra places themself between you and your forgotten ex-lover. Asra crosses their arms and gives the Stranger a disgusted look.

“She told me all about what you did to her. Touch her again, and I’ll make you pay for every scar right here and now.” Asra said cooly.

“Our relationship is none of your business, Harbor Rat. MC loved me and I loved her. I still do.” Your ex-lover steps towards you, with pleading eyes. “I know I hurt you before MC. I was wrong, and I’m sorry. It’ll never happen again.”

He looks into your eyes, speaking softly “Tell me you didn’t feel anything when I kissed you. Tell me you felt nothing. Lie to him if you have to but I know.”

You almost feel sorry for the man, until you see something dark and predatory lurking behind his eyes. You feel a faint memory of pain and fear, mixed with guilt. Trauma.

“Leave me alone,” you say forcefully. “I don’t know you, I don’t want to know you.” You say, lacing fingers with Asra, still keeping behind then,using Asra as a shield.

“You heard her,” Asra warned sharply. “Leave, and don’t approach her again. She has no want of you.”

You don’t remember walking back to the shop, but Asra held your hand tight the entire way there. When you got home they embraced you tightly, apologizing for leaving you alone. Telling you from now on, you’ll stay together in the market. Do you want tea? They’ll make some anyway. “You go lie down and relax,” Asra tells you “Don’t worry about the man in the marketplace. He won’t be back.”

Moments later Asra brings, a tray of tea into bed where the two of you cuddle into blankets and pillows. Asra’s hand never leaving you, always reassuring you that you’re safe now that you’re together.

When you ask him about the man, they lets out a long sigh, and you watch his eyes shifting side to side. You can see their unsure about whether to tell you. Or how much to tell you. 

“Asra, please. I’ll be okay I promise.” You try to tell convince them.

“Alright,” Asra says after a moment. “But if you start getting headaches, you tell me right away. I don’t want to lose you again…”

“I promise.” you say, squeezing their hand.

Asra takes their other hand and runs it through your hair soothingly. “His name is Michael. I know that probably, doesn’t mean anything to you now, but before you and I met, he was your boyfriend. One night when we were together I noticed their were scars in different places, all over.” Asra shuddered, bawling their fists. 

“When I asked you, you wouldn’t tell me at first. Just saying that you were clumsy, you hurt yourself all the time. But I didn’t buy it, so you told me the truth: how he would get jealous or upset over anything, and he would beat you.You’re so beautiful MC, I don’t know what kind of monster would raise a hand to you…” You looked at Asra, tears forming in their eyes. You brushed your thumb along Asra’s cheek to wipe them away. 

Asra smiled, and brought your hand to their lips to kiss your palm and the inside of your wrist. “ ’It was along time ago’, you said and you told me about how free you felt when you left him, moving to your aunt’s to start a new life. And how meeting me was the best thing that had happened to you in a long time.”

“That’s still true, Asra.” you say softly. 

“I know, MC” Asra says kissing your forehead. “You’re the most precious to me. I love you.”

“I know, Asra.” you say, burying your head into their chest.

The two of you stay together in a comfortable loving embrace, neither of you letting the other forget how much they are loved.


End file.
